La petición
by Queen Daenerys
Summary: Tras innumerables citas horripilantes, Draco no sabe qué hacer para encontrar lo que busca... pero puede que Hogwarts sepa ayudar a quienes se lo piden DMHG


Vale, lo sé, años sin publicar y de repente dos en 3 días... qué puedo decir, estar a solas con la musa ayuda, así que aprovechadlo mientras dure =)

**Disclaimer:** Acaso tengo tanto dinero como para contratar de por vida a Sterling Knight y Tom Felton? No. Tengo a Johnny Depp atado a mi cama? Menos. Han resucitado milagrosamente Sirius, Fred y Lupin? Tampoco. Entonces no soy Rowling.

* * *

**Título:**** Draco's Quest**

**Autor(a):**** HermioneTwin**

**Traducción:**** Queen Daenerys**

**

* * *

  
**

"Y estaba pensando que deberíamos casarnos en unos cuatro años. Ya sé que parece mucho tiempo, cielo, pero si piensas en ello, necesitarás como mínimo dos años para escoger el anillo de compromiso perfecto y decidir exactamente cómo te vas a proponer. Después necesitaré otros dos años para planear la boda en sí y..."

Draco contó lentamente hasta diez mientras exhalaba cuidadosamente por la nariz. Tuvo que recordarse por vigesimotercera vez por qué no era una buena idea hacer que Pansy se atragantara con su cono de helado y huir mientras ella se ahogaba y moría.

"... así que realmente no creo que debamos tener hijos hasta haber comprado la casa en París..."

Aunque en el momento no podía recordar la exacta razón de por qué era tan mala idea.

"... y definitivamente necesitaremos, como mínimo, cinco criadas y dos niñeras, si queremos tener algo de tiempo libre para todos los viajes que he estado planeando al Caribe..."

Quizás ni se daba cuenta si simplemente se iba...

" ... pero, en serio, no creo que debamos tener perros. Siempre he odiado esas _cosas_ apestosas..."

"¡Pansy!" La interrumpió de repente Draco.

"¿Sí, amor mío?" Le sonrió. O por lo menos lo intentó. A Draco le pareció más una mueca a causa de sus rasgos perrunos. ¿Por qué odiaba tanto a sus congéneres?

Cuidadosamente transformó su expresión en lo que esperaba fuera una mirada de adoración.

"¿Podrías estarte quieta un segundo y cerrar los ojos? Tengo una sorpresa para ti."

Pansy soltó un gritito de emoción, que hizo que Draco se encogiera y estremeciera, antes de colocarse rectísima en su silla y cerrar con fuerza los ojos.

Draco soltó un atormentado suspiró de alivio, para luego saltar y correr hacia donde pudiera como si huyera del mismísimo Diablo.

Que, pensó mientras miraba sobre su hombro a la chica que rápidamente encogía en la distancia, probablemente lo era.

¿Por qué demonios había aceptado salir con Pansy? ¿Había perdido el juicio?

Sabía perfectamente que la chica era una loca psicópata. Bastantes amigos le habían relatado las horribles historias de sus citas con ella, para que estuviera completamente informado de su más que cuestionable comportamiento.

Y aún así... cuando le había propuesto salir juntos en la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade, le había dicho que sí.

¿Por qué?

"Por la misma razón por la que les dije que sí a Daphne, Millicent, Victoria, Claudia, Ashley y tantas otras." Se dijo a sí mismo.

Porque sabéis, Draco estaba buscando algo que era muy difícil de encontrar. Es algo con lo que la mayoría de la gente sueña toda su vida. Una entidad que ha sido protagonista de millones de películas, libros y comedias. Un fenómeno del que se ha oído hablar alrededor del mundo, una búsqueda perpetua para la raza humana.

Draco Malfoy quería encontrar el amor.

Había estado buscando durante meses, incluso años, a su alma gemela... su otra mitad, su amor verdadero, su mujer, su objeto de adoración.

Y siempre volvía con las manos vacías.

Tras lo que parecía cientos de citas apocalípticas, estaba empezando a perder la esperanza.

Pansy no era más que una pálida sombra comparada con las pesadillas que había llegado a soportar.

Había habido una amante de los gatos, una obsesiva compulsiva, una bipolar, una que prácticamente lo había violado en la segunda cita, una que había resultado ser un hombre (todavía le entraban nauseas al pensar en esa tarde en concreto), una que no había callado en su charla sobre su colección de cucharas, una que le había comprado veinte ositos cantores en su primera cita, y una que había insistido en que conociera a toda su familia la segunda vez que salieron, incluyendo al padre carnicero.

Draco no sabía qué había en él que atrajera a tantas lunáticas día sí, día también.

Igual era el pelo...

De todas formas, se estaba desesperando. Si las cosas no mejoraban pronto, Pansy llegaría a ser su única opción.

La idea de pasar el resto de su vida con ella a su lado pasó por su mente.

Le entraron arcadas al ver las imágenes.

Sí. Morir aplastado le atraía más.

**OoO**

"Simplemente no lo pillo, tío." suspiró Draco tirándose en su cama. "¿Acaso emito algún tipo de honda radiactiva que de alguna forma hace que toda mujer en mi radio pierda la cabeza?"

Blaise bufó. "Es una posibilidad." Aceptó sentándose en la suya. "O quizás es sólo que todas las mujeres están tarumba."

Draco negó con la cabeza. "No, eso no puede ser. De ser así, todo hombre de la faz de la Tierra se habría suicidado ya."

Blaise hizo un movimiento afirmativo. "Entonces será que eres radiactivo."

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. "Gracias Blaise."

"De nada tío." Dijo antes de saltar de la cama, dándole al rubio una palmada llena de lástima en el hombro y yéndose a cenar.

Draco suspiró mientras se tumbaba sobre su estómago, que procedió a gruñir de forma insultante. Se oponía a ir a cenar. No le quedaba nada de valor o determinación para aguantar a Pansy.

Además, tenía cosas en las que pensar.

Tal vez había manejado la situación de manera incorrecta. ¡Tenía que haber una solución más fácil para el enigma que salir con cada chica de Hogwarts!

Tal vez debería empezar a salir con ellas por grupos...

Sonrió afectadamente ante la idea antes de volver a girar sobre su espalda y colocar las manos bajo su cabeza con un suspiro frustrado.

¿Qué le ayudaría a encontrar su ansiado deseo?

_Mmmmh... deseo..._

La palabra parecía, de alguna manera, importante. Por alguna razón desconocida, le recordaba a algo.

El Slytherin frunció el ceño a la vez que sus pensamientos tomaban un nuevo rumbo.

¿Qué podría darle o enseñarle su único deseo? ¿Qué objeto o mecanismo era capaz de hacer eso?

Se puso en pie abruptamente cuando repentinamente le vino a la cabeza.

"¡La Sala de los Menesteres!" Exclamó.

La solución era tan dolorosamente obvia, ahora que se daba cuenta.

¡Simplemente iría a la Sala de los Menesteres y le pediría que le enseñara a su amor verdadero!

Draco sonrió ante su propia brillantez antes de comprobar su reflejo en el espejo y salir por la puerta casi dando saltos.

**OoO**

"Es perfecto. ¡Una jodida genialidad!" Murmuró extasiado bajando otras escaleras.

"¿Por qué diablos no pensé en ello antes? Tengo que agradecerle a Blaise en cuanto pueda el haberme enseñado esa habitación. ¡Juro que ese tío es un puñetero santo!" Exclamó, dándole igual parecer un loco o no comportarse para nada como era habitual en él, mientras saltaba los últimos escalones y comenzaba a correr por todavía _otro_ corredor que le separaba de su destino.

"Me tengo que acordar de comprarle una caja de Whisky de Fuego o algo..." se dijo girando una esquina. "Eso seguro que-"

"¡Auch! Maldita sea, Malfoy, mira por dónde vas!"

El rubio frenó en seco y se dio la vuelta para lanzarle una sonrisa burlona a Granger, que saltaba agarrándose un pie.

"¿Puedo preguntarte qué cojones estás haciendo, Granger?" Preguntó divertido.

"Estoy sufriendo, idiota. ¡Me has pisado el pie! Creo que ha muerto." Siseó, dando saltos hasta llegar a la pared más cercana, para luego deslizarse y sentarse en el suelo con esperanzas de dejar de hacer el ridículo.

"Oh. Qué gracioso. Creía que los pies eran objetos inanimados incapaces de morir. Curioso." Dijo, comportándose de manera pomposa a propósito para cabrearla aún más.

La Gryffindor sopló impacientemente para quitarse un mechón de pelo de la cara. "Eres un imbécil." Concluyó.

Draco lo meditó un momento. "Soy un imbécil inteligente." Respondió.

Hermione le miró con la mandíbula desencajada. "¡El único propósito de ser un imbécil es la _falta_ de inteligencia! ¿Cómo sería posible ser un imbécil listo? ¡Es una contradicción en sí misma!" gritó.

"Lo sé. Sólo quería que tu voz se pusiera chillona y aguda. Me encanta cuando hace eso." Le dijo con una sonrisa malvada. Merlín, qué divertido era molestarla.

La castaña le fulminó con la mirada. "No pensaba que fuera posible, pero mi imagen de ti ha caído aún más bajo. Además de imbécil, eres insufrible. Considérate valedor del título." dijo, sonriendo al ver su cara indignada.

"No soy insufrible. Ese título te pertenece a ti, Oh Gran y Poderosa Reina Empollona." le respondió.

Ella bufó. "¿Gran y Poderosa Reina Empollona? Me gusta. Deberías dirigirte a mí así más a menudo. Definitivamente halagador. ¿Yo qué te llamaré, El Imbécil Mezquino e Insufrible?" preguntó con una irritante sonrisita.

"'Mi Señor' sería preferible." constestó con una mueca torcida.

"¡Oh, perdón! Señor Imbécil Mezquino e Insufrible, entonces. ¿Mejor?" dijo inocentemente.

"Marginalmente." respondió, dándose la vuelta rápidamente afín de esconder el hecho de estar sonriendo por la diversión.

_Granger no es graciosa en ningún sentido_. Se dijo firmemente.

"Bueno, tengo asuntos que atender. Te veré por ahí, oh querida Reina Empollona." se despidió por encima del hombro mientras se alejaba.

"Gracias por la ayuda, Señor Imbécil." le replicó secamente, poniéndose en pie de forma patosa y cojeando.

El rubio se rió en silencio ante su respuesta antes de seguir su camino.

**OoO**

_Ya está._ Pensó de manera aprensiva. _El momento de la verdad._

Tomó aire profundamente antes de empezar a caminar de un lado a otro del corredor.

_Quiero encontrar a mi alma gemela. Quiero encontrar a mi alma gemela. Quiero encontrar a mi alma gemela._

Se concentró fuertemente en las palabras, apretando los ojos mientras andaba delante de la desnuda pared.

"Vamos a por ello." Murmuró, abriendo los ojos y alzándo la mano para agarrar la manilla que había aparecido de la nada.

Con un leve movimiento de muñeca, la puerta se abrió.

"¡¡Draco Malfoy, explícate en este mismo instante!!"

Draco se congeló al encontrarse cara a cara con...

"¿Granger?" se atragantó.

Hermione suspiró impacientemente. "Uh, hola! ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? Por fin termino de renquear hasta mi sala común, y de repente, ¡puff! ¡Aparezco en una habitación oscura y después tú abres la puerta!"

"Granger..." susurró otra vez.

"Sí, ya hemos establecido el hecho que yo soy Granger." dijo fríamente.

Optó por ignorar su respuesta.

Todo tenía sentido. Granger era increíblemente inteligente, siempre era entretenido hablar con ella, le retaba, tenía confianza en sí misma, era guapa. Merlín, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes?

La castaña todavía le estaba mirando. "¿Bueno? Vas a explicarme todo esto, o te vas a quedar ahí parado como un completo idio-"

Su irritante parloteo fue apagado cuando la cabeza de Draco descendió sobre la suya y unió sus labios con los de ella.

La chica se quedó estática hasta que él se alejó y la miró con una sonrisa tonta aunque algo aturdidora.

"Acabas... ¿Acabas de _besarme_?" tartamudeó.

"Esa es habitualmente la definición de juntar tus labios con los de otra persona."

"P-pero... qu-?" No era capaz ni de formar frases coherentes.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. "Parece ser que soy tu alma gemela, Granger. ¿sorprendida?" preguntó divertido.

"Mi... mi... ¿qué demonios? ¡Estás como una cabra, Malfoy! Completamente loco, ¿lo sabías?" gritó, con la voz varias octavas más alta de lo normal. "Deberías buscar ayuda." Terminó, antes de empujarle fuera su camino. Aunque no lo suficientemente rápido como para que a él no le diera tiempo a agarrarle de la muñeca, girarla y posar otro dulce beso en su boca.

Le miró conmocionada, para después menear con violencia la cabeza y alejarse del lugar algo temblorosa.

"Te veo por ahí, Hermione." le gritó.

"Está como una regadera. _No_ puede ser mi alma gemela. Y _no_ he disfrutado con eso. No. ¡No!" le oyó murmurar mientras se perdía en los pasillos del castillo.

El rubio se rió quedamente para después darse la vuelta y volver a su sala común.

Le llevaría tiempo acostumbrarse. Todavía estaba asombrado por su descubrimiento, y aún más por sus acciones. Y aún así... de alguna forma sentía que era verdad. Una parte retorcida e inexplicable de su ser sabía que la Sala tenía razón.

Granger era su Reina, _su Reina Empollona_, pensó con una sonrisa torcida.

Jé. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

* * *

Yatta!! ¿Opiniones? ¿Chocolates? ¿Fruta podrida? ¿Escupitajos? ¿Flores?

Ay, verde, el color de la esperanza; verde, el color de la naturaleza; verde, el color de la primavera; verde, el color de Slytherin; verde, el color de los **reviews**!! Si no queréis ser simples Hufflepuffs (sin ofender, que son amor (L)) clicad abajo, y os enviaré a vuestro prefecto favorito a hacer las "rondas nocturnas" ::cejitas::


End file.
